


Fur, Russet and Grey

by threewalls



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Furry, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>He is an ever-willing captive in his empress' embrace...</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur, Russet and Grey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quixotic_sense](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quixotic_sense).



She rocks languidly against him, behind him, taking power from her folded legs, her pleasure spreading slick heat over the base of his tail; he is an ever-willing captive in his empress' embrace. Her hands move knowingly, one spread wide over his sensitive underbelly, the other petting deeply into the fur under his chin; when she raises that hand to brush across his snout, he darts out his tongue and shudders, mouse enough that their scents mingling on her skin is more intoxicating than peaches in sake, man enough that only slender fingers roughened with sword-calluses are beyond his self-control.


End file.
